Guardian Angel Full Story
by Alexai Extail
Summary: I'm surprised people wanted these things back. Mar Grimm is a troubled young Guardian Angel. Just expelled from the academy, he is given the opportunity to become something new. The Angel of Death.


Guardian angel

Chapter 1: Release

"Dawn, come here as soon as possible. I require an audience with you!" shouted Denham from the megaphone. Denham's an incoherent babbler most of the time, but this time he sounded rather serious. He's one of the high council members of the Guardian Angel Academy, The G.A.A for short. He works as a councillor for the students I am one such student, trying to become a guardian angel. My step-brother Dusk is also trying to become a guardian as well, but he's… Oh how shall I put this… kind of slow? I'm at the top of the class, but I'm not very popular with the other guardians. It's because I'm the only angel here with black dragon's wings.

"Ah, there you are Dawn. Right on time as usual." Said Denham. Denham's got a husky voice. He kind of sounds like an eighty year old man. "I have good news, and bad news I'm afraid." He said without waiting for me give him the official greeting of the guardians. It is customary for every angel who enters a room to bow and greet the elders before words are passed to each other. "What is it, Master Denham?" I asked rather shakily. I've been threatened with getting kicked out of the academy for some time now. But it's not my fault. I'm just very sensitive when it comes to my wings. Other students always teased me about them. I won't get into details, but the angels that teased me usually ended up getting red splotches on their own wings.

"I'm afraid… that you have had one too many complaints against you Dawn." Said Denham in a grave tone.

"What? Who is it this time? I'll rip them limb from limb! I'll—"

"It's your brother Dusk that has made the complaint Dawn." Denham said in a frustrated manner. I stared at Denham for what seemed like forever. I couldn't believe him. Denham's always been good to me. He was rather sympathetic for my being teased on a regular basis. He wouldn't lie to me about something like this.

"What? Dusk, but… why… why would he complain about me?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Dusk has always defended me when I was being teased constantly by others. I couldn't understand why he was complaining about me.

"It's not what you think Dawn." Denham piped up before I went insane trying to figure out why Dusk would do that.

"It wasn't intended as a complaint, he was merely worried about you. He came to me saying he was concerned about all the fights you were getting into." My heart relaxed when I found out that he wasn't complaining, but merely worrying.

"I understand, sir. But I have to ask. Is that the good news, or the bad news?" Denham gave a slight chuckle.

"Well Dawn, technically speaking there's bad news, bad news and good news." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, what's the other bad news Master?" I asked giving him the hint that I wanted all the crap dumped on me first, and then I'd get the good stuff

"We have to let you go Dawn… I'm sorry." Denham's words hit me like an arrow through my heart.

Denham raised his wings in a defensive shield around his body knowing full well what would come after hearing this news. I've been gifted with unnatural abilities and powers. Powers that would make a God tremble with fear and respect.

I had already had a dark aura surrounding my body ready to ignite like a gas heater. My skin colour went black as my wings, eyes going white.

I saw Denham's frightened gaze and my anger disappeared as quickly as it came. I still had a bad temper, but not enough to make me turn.

"What's the good news?" I asked in a dark tone. Distortion in my voice fading slower that my form.

"I'm sorry, what?" Denham replied, not hearing my question.

"I said… What's the good news?" I replied the distortion in my voice returning a little.

"Oh… yes, well," he started. "I've asked your father, Noon, whom we all know is the dean of this academy, and he has an opening for a new kind of angel." I wasn't sure what to make of this. Was this true? Did my father really consult the elders for a new type of angel?

"What sort of angel?" I asked, curious about the requirements involved for the role.

"He didn't say. All he said was to send you up to him after your episode which has yet to come, and head to the hospital wing to treat the injuries for the onslaught. I believe he meant the injuries that were sure to come from your episode, or lack there of rather." There he went, babbling on again as usual. My anger completely subsided (though I did feel a little aggressive towards the idea that I had become so predictable towards bad news), I bowed to my peer and headed to the deans office.

Chapter 2: A Black Opportunity

"Come in." said a familiar voice from behind the dean's office. My father sounded so different compared to Denham. He had an almost orchestral tone to his voice. He sounded like one of the ten tenors. I opened the door. I saw, as usual, his head down looking at the student's report cards or whatever they were called.

"Ah Dawn, you're here. I trust that Denham isn't hurt too badly Hm…?" He smiled a little as he said this.

"For your information father, I didn't hurt Denham in the slightest. I saw that my reactions were becoming predictable, so I tried to prevent the attack… Much to his surprise." I chuckled. Dad looked dumbstruck. Obviously there wasn't a reported case where I hurt Denham at all in my years at the academy. It was always the other students.

"Strange… I would have thought that after telling you that you were being released from the academy, you would go on a rampage through the corridors and not just attack the students, but the teachers as well." He was surprised by this turn of events that he almost forgot that I was in the room.

"Uh, dad?" I called.

"Oh, um… yes son?" He replied, off in his own little world when I snapped him back into reality.

"Denham mentioned that you had an opening for a new type of angel?" I asked.

"What's that? Oh yes, uh… quite right." he said. "I've come to realise, son. And don't attack me for saying this but, I realise that judging by the appearance of your wings, you don't really fit the role of a Guardian angel." I looked at him with a cold stare. He shrank away from me then. Dad was all too aware of my powers, and my emotional breaking point. I tried to relax and succeeded. Dad looked at me in amazement.

"Tell me why are you so easily calmed today?" He queried.

"I've just realised that I'm not going to be a guardian angel. But I also see that there might be a potential replacement for a career." I replied not sure whether dad could understand what I meant. I was excellent at a lot of things but when it came to grammar, I was fine when writing words out, but saying them verbally was a challenge in itself.

"So, what is this potential career that you have for me?" I asked him, face to face.

"Well, as you know. As do all the angels in heaven. Humans on the Earth's surface have always dreamed of an afterlife." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes…" I replied, being cautious of what he might ask of me.

"The elders have decided that letting a human's soul swim into eternal nothingness after their life ends, is not the way things should be." I stared at him, having an idea of what he was going to say next.

"Are you saying that the elders wish to send humans into heaven?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Humans believe that there is a Heaven or an afterlife as they call it after they die. We grew up in heaven, our soul purpose, if you'll forgive the pun, is to protect them from certain things, things I cannot tell you until you become a full guardian angel-"

"But I'm not going to become a full Guardian angel; I've been kicked out of the academy. Remember?" I said, tears filling my eyes. My father seeing this raised his wings in a defensive position like Denham's. When he saw that I wasn't going to explode, He came towards me and gave me a hug. This surprised me for dad very rarely did things like this.

"The role you'll be playing for the rest of eternity Dawn, gives you special privileges that are not to be given to anyone, even Guardians." he said with an excited tone.

I stared at him blankly. What did he want me to do? What did he want me to be?

"Dawn. You have the ability to make your wings disappear." He said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback by this sudden fact.

"It's true. I saw you do it once when you were a baby. You were crying because your brother spilt your milk, and your wings started to… I think fade is the word I'm looking for. I think you can do this either at will, or when there is a strong emotion brewing. Hopefully it is the first option rather than the latter. It will make your job a heck of a lot easier." He said. He babbles almost as much as Denham.

"You still haven't told me what I am to become." I said, getting impatient. Noticing this, he cringed a bit.

"Try making your wings disappear first. Then I'll tell you what you will be." He said gruffly. And so, I concentrated with all my might, trying to wish my wings away. Or at least make them invisible.

"My word!" said my father, astonished.

Chapter 3: Samantha

"Can you hear anything Dusk?" said Samantha. Samantha (or Sam for short), is my sister. Like Dusk, she's always looked out for me when I was picked on. She's actually braver that Dusk because she actually joins in on the fights while he stays and gives verbal insults. Unlike Dusk, Samantha is my blood related sister. Dusk came to us because his birth parents couldn't look after him.

"All I heard was something about wings disappearing." He finally replied after what seemed like forever. Dusk was standing on Sam's shoulders, trying to hear what was going on within the dean's office. The reason why he was standing on her shoulders was because the dorm rooms were six feet off the ground. Since we had wings there weren't any good reasons why the rooms shouldn't have been off the ground.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Dusk was sent flying into the dean's office.

"Dusk. What were you doing out there?" Dad asked.

"Um… Nothing sir." He replied a little sheepishly. He looked at me and saw that my wings had disappeared.

"Holy crap Dawn! Where are your wings?" He screamed with terror. He thought that I'd done something so bad that they'd resorted to ripping off my wings as a punishment.

"What? Dawn's wings are gone?" called Sam from under the doorway. She flew up to meet us and gave the same look of terror that Dusk had given me prior to her entry.

"Oh… Oh no. Dawn…Your… your beautiful wings. What… What happened to them?" She cried with a mixture of fear and sympathy in her voice.

"Close your eyes." I said blankly. They both looked at me, then to our father.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I said, close your eyes. Wait three seconds then open them again." Giving them a cold look and an even colder tone to my voice. Sam looked at me with confusion on her face. Then the both of them looked at our father again and he nodded.

Slowly but gradually they both closed their eyes. As soon as they were closed, I began to work my magic.

"And… Open." I called. Sam slowly opened her eyes. Dusk, whom had remained silent through sheer terror closed his eyes again, this time to rub them, and blinked a few times.

"How did you do that Dawn?" The both of them asked at the same time. Just as I was about to answer, Dad laughed a haughty laugh.

"Oh well I suppose you can tell your brother and sister about your new career. But remember, we'll have to keep this within the family. Okay?"

"Okay father." I said blankly. After finding out what I was to become, I didn't feel like talking that much.

Chapter 4: Workout

"So what is it Dawn?" Sam asked. Curious about why I needed to hide my wings.

"Well…" I said. Preparing myself for the answer I knew was coming after this.

"I've been kicked out of the academy." I looked towards my sister after about five seconds, but she wasn't there. I looked back to see that she was frozen in place.

She stared at me with a mixture of confusion and despair.

"No… No it can't be true. Say it isn't true Dawn." She knew that becoming a Guardian Angel was everything to me. She knew that if I was kicked out I would go about creating havoc wherever I went.

"Sorry sis'… but it's true." I said with a blank tone. I seemed to be repeating that tone a lot recently.

"You don't seem that upset about it." She pointed out cautiously. Waiting for me to snap. But I kept my cool and asked her:

"Do you want me to be upset about it?" She seemed confused at the question. Of course she didn't want me to be upset. But I knew that she was only curious as to why I wasn't so.

"So… You haven't told us what you are yet." She said trying to change the subject for both our benefits.

"I'll tell you tonight at Dawn. Bring Dusk with you. We'll meet at Dad's office." I said with a cool tone to my voice, trying to change from the emotionless drone that I was slowly becoming.

Shortly after talking to Sam, we were walking to our dorms when another student came up to us. I looked him in the face and saw (in my eyes) the mark of evil. Mace, the one student that always took the opportunity to insult me, was standing in front of me with two of his lackeys following close behind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Axel?" Asked Mace. Mace was a rather bulky guy who never learned his lesson. Three times I broke his ribs, and three times, he pretended not to notice. Axel wasn't as bulky as Mace. More around my build, I'd say.

"Gee, I don't know. What do you think Amber?" asked Axel. Amber looked a lot like Sam, except for her hair and skin colour. She had dark black hair, whereas Sam was bleach blonde. Amber had tan coloured skin. Sam had albino in her.

"Oh, I'd say we have two losers wandering the corridors during class time." she replied.

"Well then, let's teach them a lesson." piped up Mace. Feeling confident, he took a swing at Sam. Here in Heaven, we didn't care about the whole "You wouldn't hit a girl" scenario. It was a free for all. That is if there were any fighting at all. Which in our case was all the time. Of course, Sam and I would always get into sparing matches together. Just for kicks or to pass the time.

Sam caught Mace's hand with her own and bent it backwards, breaking the wrist bone. Everyone except for me cringed away. Mace, who had just stared at his flopping wrist, healed it straight away. He went to take another swing at Sam, when I cut in and stopped his blow with my forehead. Everyone including Sam and Mace backed away, Shocked to see that Mace's blow didn't do anything to annoy me let alone hurt me.

I grabbed his shoulders with my hands and extended my wings, shooting them straight towards Mace. Mace thought I was trying to hit his head and covered himself with his wings; big mistake. My intention wasn't to strike his head; but to cut his wings off.

They fell to the ground next to us. Mace, for the first time, couldn't hold his pain. He started to scream in agony.

Amber ran to Mace trying to cover him with her own wings. She looked me in the eyes with a cold stare. A stare that went from cold to scared shitless within seconds as she saw that my eyes were glowing yellow.

Sam went to try and help Amber, saying that she didn't know I could do something like this. Amber looked Sam in the eye disbelieving. As soon as she saw the truth in her eyes, she asked if Sam could help get him to the hospital wing. Sam accepted, looking at me with disbelief. Then she saw my eyes as well and with unnatural strength lifted the screaming Mace up from the ground and carried him to the hospital wing. Followed closely by Amber and Axel.

Chapter 5: The Angel of Death

Dusk was the first to arrive, hearing of the tragedy, but not to it's full extent. He wanted to know the details before Sam got here. I told him what I did and by the time I'd finished, He wasn't so enthralled to hear that Mace was beaten.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He said heading for the toilet. Shortly after a few vomiting minutes, Sam entered the room with her wings folded as tight as they would go.

"Relax Sam. I'm not going to chop your wings off." I said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You don't think this is a big deal?" asked Sam, almost as if she could read my mind. "Mace's wings were cut off and now he's got to spend the night in the hospital wing getting them stitched back together." she stopped immediately as I took a deep breath. She thought I was going to yell at her for talking to me in that manner, but I was just tired.

"Explain to me why you did that Dawn?" I waited for a minute.

"Dusk!" I yelled. Frightening Sam so much she fell off the other end of the desk she was sitting on.

"Christ, Dawn. Scare the shit out of me why don't you." she said in a sarcastic but mad tone.

"I thought I did that when I shot Mace's wings off." I chuckled, some distortion coming to my voice. Sam cringed but didn't dare unfold her wings.

"Relax your wings Sam. I'm not going to cut them, alright? Brother's honour." I tried to make her more comfortable as we were waiting for Dusk to come out of the bathroom.

"I'll only relax if you hide those wings of yours." she said. Normally I'd be insulted by this remark, even from my little sister. But I understood why she felt this way. So I complied with her request.

I outstretched my wings, letting a dark aura flow around them. From anyone's perspective, even mine, it would look like dark flames were eating at them, but at an accelerated rate.

Sam watched with fascination and horror as my wings were burned away within seconds.

"'Kin hell!" We heard Dusk say from the entrance to the bathroom.

"Ah, you're back from throwing up. Won't you join us?" I asked, having no time for formalities.

"Okay Dawn. Why don't you tell us just what the fuck's going on with you?" Sam asked with mild irritation. Both Dusk and I looked at her with shock and amazement (Everybody seemed to be having multiple reactions lately).

"Okay look. I don't have much time before I have to leave. Okay? So listen up close—" I started to say before Sam interrupted me.

"You're leaving?" she asked me with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes I know, now you can relax now that the wing cutter isn't here." I said harshly. I hadn't noticed the sad look on her face until after I said it. But I had no time to apologise. I had to tell them.

"I've been assigned to be the first of a new breed of angel. There can only be one. And that one is me." I said, rushing my speech to the good part.

"What sort of new angel?" Asked Dusk.

"I'm going to be called The Angel of Death." I replied.

"The elders have decided to bring humans into Heaven. We're becoming an endangered species. So, I've been assigned to bring back a single human to see if they can become an angel themselves. If the transference is acceptable, then more will be sent to Heaven instead of going into the endless void at the end of their lives."

Both of them looked speechless at me. I could see that they didn't understand what this had to do with cutting off Mace's wings.

"The reason I cut off Mace's wings was because Dad wanted me to choose a test subject for my abilities. Or one of them anyway." It felt surprisingly good to say this.

"And of course, I passed with flying colours. Or in this case, flying wings." I chuckled, the distortion in my voice coming back to the surface.

"Where are you being trained Dawn?" asked Sam, which was quite a shock to me, seeing as how she was least likely to want to know.

"Why do you want to know?" I responded, curiosity taking my voice over.

"Well, I'd just like to see if you're recruiting helpers?" she said.

Something didn't smell right. "I'll tell you on one condition." I said firmly.

"Anything Dawn." They both said at the same time. I told them where I was going to be trained, and then I told them that they'd have to come and visit if they weren't busy.

"Sure thing Dawn." Said Sam.

"There's one more thing that I have to tell you." I said saving the best for last.

"What is it?" they asked, leaning in closer to hear what I was going to say.

"I have to have my name changed." I said. Excitement pouring into me. For most of my life, the name Dawn has haunted me. It was mostly a girl's name.

"Cool." Said Dusk. But Sam didn't seem so happy about it. After five seconds of listening to Dusk suggest names for me, Sam suddenly started crying.

"What's the matter Sam?" I asked. Letting my wings reform and surround her in a loving embrace.

"Why would you change your name Dawn? Why? That name was given to you by your mother." She said bawling her eyes out.

"Mom thought I was a girl for the first three minutes of my birth." I complained.

"Still… A name isn't something you should just discard from your hand." she retaliated. She started crying even harder. Our mother died when she was five. Sam really looked up to her. When Mom died; to Sam, it was like she'd died herself. She cried in her room for days on end. At last Dad had to resort to making me break the door down with my wings. But I refused. I respected Sam's wishes to be left alone. I'd said this to dad in front of her bedroom door. Hearing this, Sam opened the door and ran into me to give me a hug. It was a hug to show that she was grateful for my understanding. She was thankful to me for letting her have her own space. It was a hug that signified that she loved me for who I was and what I did. She and I have looked out for each other since then.

"Sam. I can't keep my current name. It's too embarrassing." I said. She looked up at me with utter disappointment I her eyes.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you pick my new name. How's that sound?" Sam grew an evil smile. It would have been a lot more evil if she hadn't been crying. As soon as I saw this smile. I knew I was in trouble.

Chapter 6: Mar

"Ah, shit. Aside from shooting Mace's wings off, what have I done to deserve this?" I asked as the thirtieth name went through Sam's lips.

"Okay…Um… How about Gabriel. Not too prissy. It makes you sound Roman." I couldn't take much more of this.

"Alright. How about a name that describes your differences as an angel?" She suggested.

"Like what?" I asked, suspicious of what the next name might be.

"How 'bout Dragon Wing?" She asked again.

"I like that." Dusk piped in. He hadn't said a word since I said that Sam could choose my new name. I figured, he'd felt like the second favourite because he was the step brother.

"No. It has to be a human name. Dragon Wing and Larry don't mix." I said with a slightly amused tone to my voice.

"Oh man, this is going to take forever to decide." Sam said, sounding as if she were about to give up.

"How about Pre-destined names Sam?" I asked, trying to get her hopes up. I may not like where this is going, but I always keep my promises.

"That's it. I've got the perfect name for you." She said Perking right up.

"What is it?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"Remember the old dimensional traveller from the history books?" She asked me.

"Jim? No that's a terrible name—" I said but she went on as if I hadn't said anything.

"He mentioned that he came across a dimension where there were these creatures called elves. They had Dragons as their friends and Allies. They named one of their heroes Mar. It meant Dragon wing in their native language." She was out of breath by the time she had finished telling me this.

"Mar? Hm…I like it. It doesn't sound like it's from another dimension. It's perfect Sam. Thanks." I said with a warm hug with my wings which were now glowing in response to my new name. They'd never done anything like this before. All of a sudden. A black feather emerged from Sam's right underwing. Dusk noticed this and pointed it out to us.

"How'd you do that Dawn?" he asked.

"It's a little present that I'm leaving for you Sam."

Sam's eyes started tearing up again.

"Thank you Dawn…I suppose I should call you Mar now huh?" she asked. I chuckled

"Only in public. In private, you can call me Dawn as much as you like." She ran towards me and gave me a big hug. I placed my wings around her and hugged her back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Chapter 7: Re-location

"Come in." I said, wondering who it was that was knocking at this time of night.

All of a sudden two bulky angels entered the dorm room. The big one first, then the small one.

"Dawn?" The small one asked. I nodded my head at them.

"We're here to take you to the private academy. I assume your brother and sister know?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered plainly. Then the big bulky one stepped forward and started to speak.

"Good evening all. My name is Kane and this is Briggs." He said. I could tell that Kane was more formal that Briggs.

"May we speak to you in private Dawn?" Briggs asked. I bobbed my head and told Sam I'd be back in a minute. Then I shut the door behind me. We lowered down to the floor and Kane mentioned that there was a change in the location of the academy.

"Where is it now?" I asked wanting to tell Sam and Dusk as soon as possible.

"It's now been relocated to the moon." Briggs said. We then talked some more about my requirements and how long I would be there. Three years of being away from my family. It sounded like torture to me. I asked them if I could say goodbye to my Brother and sister. They both nodded and said that they'd be waiting outside the academy gates.

I went into the dorm room for probably the last time. I saw my brother and sister staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Sam asked. I looked at her, and saw the little girl that had always looked up to me and Dusk. Then I saw Dusk. But it was the seven year old Dusk that got his wing pierced in a tree branch and couldn't get loose. I remembered Sam going to climb the tree. But said that she couldn't do it without my help. So I carried her on my back, climbed the tree by hand instead of flying, and freed Dusk from the killer tree as he called it.

"There's been a change of plans." I said bluntly.

"The academy has been re-located to the moon."

"Oh no." was Sam's reply. All students that weren't fully fledged Guardians were prohibited from going near the moon, even for a visit. Sam got up and gave me the biggest hug she had ever given me. Dusk just stood there as if he were frozen in time. I told them never to give up trying for Guardian. That they'd each make the finest Guardians ever seen in the history of angel kind.

Then Dad came to the room and said it was time. I gave Sam one final hug and my wings glowed again. Sam noticed this and squeezed me tighter. When I stopped hugging her, her underwings now had black stripes along the edges. Very difficult to see unless you were right next to her.

She saw this herself and started to cry.

"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you Dawn." she said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Likewise Samantha." That was the first time I'd ever called her by her full name. She smiled at me and gave me a playful nudge on the shoulder.

I then turned to Dusk who was tearing up in the background. I walked over to him. Neither of us said anything. We just nodded at each other and then held each other in a very manly hug.

I let go of him pointing at his own black striped edges in the undersides of his wings.

He looked at me and smiled a warm smile.

Then I was headed towards my father. The last of my family I'd get to see before I left for AODA. The Angel of Death Academy.

Chapter 8: Proposal

I closed the door to the dorm room that was once mine. I started walking when I noticed that every angel within the corridors was standing outside their rooms to see me off. Half way through the corridor, I saw Amber and Axel smiling evilly at me. Noticing this I flashed my eyes in their direction. Lighting them up in that light yellow that Amber feared and hated. Seeing this made her cringe away from us. They were no longer smiling. I stopped in front of them.

"Please tell Mace… I'm sorry." Hearing this made Amber and Axel blink in surprise. They'd never thought that I'd ever apologise to any of them. I nodded at them then set off again, followed by my father.

Half way to the entrance. I decided to make a proposition.

"Hey Dad?" I asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I was wondering if you could consider opening a role for Dusk and Sam to help me in my future career." I said.

It took Dad nearly two minutes to answer.

"That's up to the Angel of Death son." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'd like to surprise them. Wait a month, and then ask them if they're interested in being Angels of Death. Or helpers at least." I said in a rather commanding tone. I wasn't sure that he was going to do what I asked until he answered:

"Very well son. I'd hate to lose you all to the Angel of Death so to speak. But whatever makes you happy." I looked up at him and smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank you father. I'll see you in three years." We had reached the front gate of the academy and Kane was waiting there with Briggs.

"Well, shall we go now master Dawn?" asked Kane.

I had only one answer for that question.

"Call me Mar."

Chapter 9: Death is a thing of beauty

Upon my arrival to AODA, I saw things that would make Sam wriggle with disgust. It was a part of Heaven that had yet to be finalised. There were tendrils flailing about in the open space. I knew that anyone who wasn't an angel, would think of this place as the gateway to hell.

As we approached the entrance to the academy, Kane stopped flying and revealed a sword that I hadn't known he wielded till now. I looked ahead and saw that Briggs was doing likewise. I thought they were going to attack me so I stopped flapping my wings and fell to the ground, creating a shield with my wings. It was just as well I did, because a demon from the open space suddenly lunged at me. There was a metallic sound, and then a screeching sound as Kane and Briggs stabbed the creature with their swords.

The creature fell to the ground, dead. I took a closer look at it to see what it was.

"It's a Drake." said Kane with a little effort. The both of them were exhausted just from stabbing a Drake.

"Drake skin is very hard to penetrate." Briggs explained seeing the look I gave them.

"It takes a lot of strength to pierce one of them. Strength we hope will be nothing to you by the time you're finished." I looked at them sceptically. Did they really believe I'd be that much stronger than they were?

"It's beautiful. Hard to believe that a creature as amazing as this could want to attack me." Briggs spoke up this time, panting a little.

"They never used to do this, but something has taken control of their minds and that requires more magic than the elders have put together. Drakes are strong minded. Due to their relation with Dragons they're—" I stopped him half way.

"They're related to dragons?" I asked with disbelief.

"But they don't have wings." I pointed out to the shoulders of the drake. Where the wings should be, there were just short spikes that were very poisonous to anything it touches (with the exception of other Drakes).

"Those spikes used to be wings long ago. Way before angels had wings, Mar." said Briggs with a cold tone to his voice. Almost as if there was a reason they didn't have wings anymore.

On the way to the gate, I asked Kane why the academy was in such a dangerous place. He just said it was to keep out intruders. We approached the front gate where an angel with grey wings was waiting for me.

"Dawn, I presume?" he asked. This guy sounded like Denham. He told me his name was Nuke. Nuke asked whether I had changed my name and if so, what it was. He was particularly interested in "Mar", and said that he knew about the elfish word for "Dragon Wing".

"So Mar. Are you ready to begin your training?" Nuke asked. He seemed rather excited to test my abilities. I nodded at him and said goodbye to Kane and Briggs.

Chapter 10: Help at last

It was three months since I first met Nuke. He was very kind during social times. But when it came to lessons, I'd suggest you watch out for him.

"Well done young Angel!" He called after I'd finished my training course. I had to go three miles out into the dimensional void that seemed like hell. I'd been given a very special sword, coated in Drake's blood. It made the metal in the blade fire and frost proof, as well as unbreakable.

I had to find three Wyvern's and five Werewolves through the multiple dimensional portals available in the void. Because of Nuke's rigorous training, I was able to cut through a Drake's hide like butter. At first I believed it was because of the sword he'd given me, that I was able to cut Drakes so easily. But then he gave me a simple strip of metal about five millimetres thick. The result was obvious. We had roasted Drake that night.

"You've done very well. I've sent a message to your father with progress reports. And I took the liberty of sending application forms to your sister if that's alright with you Mar?" he said. It was more of a question that an announcement.

"Help… At… Last!" I said, panting so hard I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. Nuke chuckled at this remark. I coughed.

"Master Nuke, May I ask? Why didn't you send an application form for Dusk as well?" Nuke looked at me with a confused expression.

"For some reason, Dusk wants to be a Guardian angel instead of an Angel of Death." He replied. He looked at me with a sympathetic expression on his face. But I just smiled. I knew that Dusk would want a lead role instead of being a helper. I chuckled telling this to Nuke who in turn chuckled as well.

"Well now, as a reward for completing your first test in such a short time, why don't you choose which dimension you'd like to enter as a practice assignment?" Nuke would reward exceptional behaviour with practice assignments. He would open up a dimension for me to travel through and watch as I did my magic. It was mostly saving people from Demons or natural accidents. Saving them until it was time for them to die, by however means they were supposed to.

~ It was another month before Sam finally appeared. Since then I'd grown my hair long, and a Goatee had formed on the bottom of my chin. I'd also learned to change the appearance of my wings for a long period of time. As a surprise for Sam, I'd been assigned to escort her to AODA myself.

"Hello?" I called into her dorm room. I saw that she was in a towel by her bed.

"Oh, shit. Sorry ma'am." I called as she started screaming at me to get out. I backed away, averting my gaze as she started throwing random things at me.

"Get away you pervert. Who do you think you are?" she said throwing an item at me. She regretted throwing after I caught it. It was the antique necklace I'd got her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Hey, Give that back!" She yelled at the top of her voice. People had come out from their dorm rooms to see what all the commotion was about. I threw it to her in an ordinary fashion. She caught it, dumbstruck.

"Why'd you give it back? You could have broken it for my throwing things at you." she said. Finally I got a breath in.

"Ma'am. Please get dressed and follow me. I'm here to take you to the AODA." I said, making sure not to look below her neck.

"Oh shit. My clothes. Sorry." she said as she was getting dressed.

"I trust that you're a formal kind of guy?" she asked.

"Strictly formal ma'am." I replied.

"Okay, you can come in." She announced, a little nervous. I shut the door so no one could see my sister naked, trying to quickly put clothes on. I watched as she put her belt on her waist.

"Hey, are you that perverted that you'd watch the whole procedure?" she asked looking at me angrily.

"Believe me when I say that I have no interest in you whatsoever ma'am." I replied. She looked at me as if to say "Why not?"

There was a knock at the door and Dusk came in, carrying a box.

"Hey Sam. Who's this, your new boyfriend? Wow you really know how to pick them sis." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, a little insulted. Thank Nuke for teaching me to control my emotions a little better. It would've given away the surprise. Dusk ignored me and went to Sam giving her a kiss on the cheek and then wishing her a happy birthday.

Shit. I forgot it was her birthday. I'd gotten her a nice sword for her training with me.

"Excuse me ma'am I forgot something, I'll be back in a minute. Sir." and with that, I teleported out of her dorm room and into my room where I left my present at the door so I wouldn't forget. How ironic.

Chapter 11: Present

"Christ, you scared me." Sam said as I appeared at the door. I bowed in respect to the both of them.

"Here you are ma'am. A present from your brother." I said handing her the three foot long box.

"What do you mean; I only got her the one gift." Said Dusk with a confused look on his face. I looked him in the eye.

"This is from Master Mar." I said bluntly. Had he already forgotten who I was?

"Oh, you mean Dawn. Okay now I get you." he said referring to me as Dawn. I hated that name with a passion.

"Master Mar said that if you referred to him as Dawn, I was allowed to grab…that flag pole over there and… Shove it where the sun don't shine." I said trying not to laugh too much. Dusk just stared at me with pure hatred.

"You wanna go pal?" he challenged. I just smiled at him and looked towards our sister with a gaze that only he could notice.

Just then, he took a swing at me. I expected as much so I just put my hand up, fingers extended, and caught his punch. I then wrapped my fingers around his clenched fist.

"Nice try kiddo." I said praising him for his effort. I knew what was coming next. His knee was about to round in on my waist but I stuck my leg out to the side and raised it using my knee cap as a shield. In the process, Dusk tripped a little and made contact with his shin and my knee. He paused for exactly one second before screaming in agony. I let him go and he curled into a ball, gripping his shin.

Sam Grabbed her Baseball bat and swung it into my face. The bat broke, leaving nothing but a bruise. I pretended not to notice and knelt down next to Dusk.

"Let go of your shin. I'm going to heal you." I said in a commanding tone. Hesitantly, Dusk complied. While I healed Dusk's shin, Sam just looked at her broken bat, and then at me.

"How could that leave only a bruise? I swung it as hard as I could." she stammered, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Dawn gave me that bat for my fifteenth." she added. I thought it looked familiar.

"I'm sorry about your bat, but that won't do you any good at AODA." I said as I finished Dusk's shin.

"Thanks, man." he said apologetically. I winked at him.

"Your brother asked me to tell you that he understood why you didn't go to the AODA as well." I said trying to get away from the awkwardness of this situation.

"Tell him I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I will." I answered.

"Now Ma'am, we'd best get going." I said as I was headed for the door. When there was no answer, I looked back to see that Sam had the Sword in her hands. She was looking it over. Could she really remember the sword she said she wanted when she was old enough?

"Yes. Let's go now. I want to see Dawn." Ugh. Again with Dawn. What is it with them and my old name?

"Very well ma'am. Let's—" I began to say, but she cut me off.

"Call me Sam, Mr…?" she asked. Shit, cover name, didn't think of that.

"Call me… Dark wing." I said. Dark wing was the eighteenth name Sam had suggested for me before we said our goodbyes.

"Pleased to meet You Dark wing, this is my brother Dusk." she pointed at Dusk who was smiling at me, glad to find a new friend.

"Likewise Sam, Dusk. Have you got everything packed? We're running on a tight schedule." I hurried. My wing transformation was running out of time. I had about an hour before the transformation faltered.

"Shit. No I'd been having a shower as you could see. But I got side tracked from your appearance." Dusk looked at me when Sam mentioned the shower bit. I just smiled at him and waved my hand signifying that it wasn't what he thought.

"I'll be waiting outside the dorm room. If you need help, just call. Alright?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Dark." she answered, giving a nickname for my fake name. I exited the dorm and made sure that nobody was outside. Then I let my wings re-shape themselves into the dark dragon wings they were best known for.

Chapter 12: Dark = Mar

"Hey Dark, can you help us with her luggage?" Dusk called from the other side of the door.

"Sure." I replied. I was about to open the door, when I remembered my wings. I turned them into black feathered wings like before, feeling the dark flames upon my wing joints, burn up to the tips.

I opened the door to see that Sam's half of the room was completely bare save for the large suitcase lying on the bed.

"When'd you get the three story hotel?" I asked, making a crack about the size of her suitcase. I was wondering what her bed was made of. Surely it couldn't hold that much weight, could it?

"I need your help carrying this to the front door." said Sam, not answering my question which she obviously didn't think was funny.

"Okay, just open the door and look out." I answered eager to show them what I'd learned over the months.

Nuke wanted me to get as much training over the months as possible. So I went into dimensions where weeks in this dimension would be the equivalent to months in that one. So for my brother and sister, it was only four months since I'd seed them; for me, it was four years.

"You're going to throw that suitcase a yard long into the walk way?" Dusk asked, not believing I could do it.

"Yep." I answered coolly.

"I'm going to show the two of you what your brother can do with just one hand." I said rather proudly. I really could do that with one hand, but I thought it'd be best if I didn't show my true powers.

"Dusk, open the door and step back." I called, grabbing the case with both my hands. He complied, rather shocked that I was going through with this.

"One…Two…Three!" I called as I swung the suitcase with absolute precision. It went through the door without scratching the sides, and landed.

"Ow!" Was the next thing we heard.

"Oh shit." I said as I ran to the door. I saw a girl lying there with the suitcase on her left wing and leg. The girl was screaming in pain.

I ran to the girl and lifted the suitcase off of her as if it were a simple back pack.

"Which one of you two threw it? I know it was you Dusk. Why I ought to—" she said looking at Sam and Dusk. She then noticed me standing over her, holding the suitcase over our heads. I threw it aside and kneeled down next to her.

"Sorry." I said as I straightened her wing and her leg. She stared at me out of curiosity. It seemed that she knew who I was.

I started healing her leg when she turned her head and looked at my hands. They were glowing, mending the bones in her leg, making her feel better. I'd finished with her leg and moved on to her wing. Sam and Dusk just stared at her as I worked. She looked at my face the whole time. I shot quick glances at her as I worked on healing her broken wing.

When I'd finished, I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked at it and hesitantly took it. I lifted her up gently, worried I'd throw her through the window behind me.

"Thank you." she said, finally.

"My name's Amber, What's yours?" she asked suddenly. Before I could answer, I was picked up by a big hand. A hand I knew was Mace's.

"What are you doing with my step-sister, pal?" he asked angrily. He turned me around to see that I had a smile on my face. He faltered a little. I snapped my fingers together, and Mace's hand twisted around, breaking instantly.

He dropped me and screamed with both pain and terror.

As soon as I was free, I grabbed his broken hand and started healing it. He watched me with confusion on his face. Why would I heal his hand after breaking it?

I'd finished healing him when Amber repeated the question.

"His name's Dark wing." Dusk Interrupted before I had the chance to answer.

"Actually… My name is Mar." I replied.

I winked at Sam and Dusk to ensure that I didn't actually mean what I'd said. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Sam.

"Mar, huh?" asked Amber. She looked interested in me. Now that I'd been gone for so long, she actually looked attractive now.

"So, who is this Mar?" asked Mace, who had also noticed Amber's attraction to me. I didn't want to hear him speak again so I leaned in to his ear. He bent down a little to hear me better.

"How are your wings Mace?" I whispered, making him freeze in that position. He knew instantly who I was. After about a minute, he stood up straight and turned to walk away. We watched him go to the end of the hallway then he staggered and ran around the corner.

"What did you say to him?" asked Sam. I didn't answer, I just smiled at them.

"Hey Mar, can I talk to you in private please?" asked Amber. This was the first time I'd heard her ask something of anyone. Even her brother didn't get asked for things.

"Sure." I said calmly.

"I'll be back in a minute to take you to AODA." I said to Sam. She nodded at me. I walked with Amber to her dorm room. It was the first time I'd seen the inside of the place. She shut the door behind me and locked it.

Chapter 13: Amber's crush

"Okay, who are you really?" she asked with sudden anger welling up inside her.

"Mace is never scared of anyone and the only time I've seen him like that is after his wings got cut off by Dawn's." she looked at me suspiciously, did she really suspect that I was Dawn?

"How do you know Dawn?" she asked me, just like that. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Tell your brother, I'm sorry about cutting his wings." I said leaning away from her and heading for the door.

"Dawn?" she called. I paused, mid-step.

"Nice to see you again, honey." I said calmly. Then I walked to the door again and opened it.

"Dawn!" she called again. I turned to see her eyes filled with tears. Why was she crying?

"What happened to you? You've changed so much within four months." she said. Did she actually care about how much I'd changed? And if so, why?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, showing no emotion towards the question.

"I missed you." she answered. I hadn't expected that answer. I tripped on the floor and there was a loud snap.

Hearing this, Amber rushed over to me and asked if I was all right. Then she looked towards my arm and saw that there was a bone sticking out of my flesh. I'd cut my arm on my sword and then broken my arm on impact.

The fact that I wasn't screaming scared her. I just looked at my bone and closed my eyes. Amber watched in awe as the bone went back into place and connected itself with the cartilage in my elbow. Then my skin stitched itself together. Amber was speechless. I felt a bit awkward and I tried to shake her back into consciousness.

"How… How'd you do that?" she asked, dumb struck. I looked at her and said: "Magic".

"Could you teach me to do that?" she asked pleadingly. I knew that she only wanted to see more of me. But now wasn't the time.

"Sorry I have to get Sam to AODA. But if you still want to learn to heal yourself… I can always give you an application form to AODA if you'd like?" I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'd love to get away from this place. My brother always tries to train with me but he always goes too far. She lifted her shirt half way, revealing a large bruise on her stomach. I looked in horror. How could Mace do this to his little sister? She then lifter her top off all the way to reveal more bruises all over her chest. I looked up at her and saw she was blushing.

"Does it hurt much?" I asked, not knowing what to say. She nodded and asked if I could heal the one on her stomach.

"Um… Sure, I guess." I was a little taken aback. I didn't think she'd ever be showing me her injuries, let alone asking me to heal them. I swallowed hard and asked her to lay back. When she asked why, I replied that I couldn't heal an injury while the muscles were tense.

Understanding this, she complied with my order. I placed my hands on her stomach, a little nervous. I'd never dreamed of doing this, especially to her. My hands started glowing and within seconds, she was healed. I tried to make it as quick as possible. I was too nervous doing this.

"Thank you Dawn." she said giving me a hug. She was very beautiful now that I'd seen her for more than a minute. I'd never taken the time to look at her for more than a second on account of the fact that she was Mace's brother. But when I did look at her I noticed that she was always looking at me. I hugged her back, not thinking. I checked the time on her clock.

"Shit. It's late I had to get Sam to AODA before dawn. Now it's going to be more dangerous getting there." I said rushing to the door.

"Do I have to get an application form before I see you again?" she asked. I looked at her. Was she really asking to come with us now? Before I could answer, Mace came into the room. He looked at Amber, noticing that she had no shirt on. Then he noticed I was in the room. I knew what he was thinking.

"Wait! Mace!" Amber exclaimed, trying to explain what had happened. But Mace wouldn't have any of it. He walked up to Amber and punched her in the gut.

"Hey!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Sam and Dusk were standing outside the dorm room watching the whole scene.

"Amber. Can I knock him out?" I asked. She was winded, so she couldn't speak. But she nodded. That's when I made my move.

"How could you sleep with him? Him of all people Do you know who he is? He's—" Before he could say my name, I karate copped him in the Adam's apple. Silencing him for a period of time.

"She didn't sleep with me. She asked me to heal her wounds, wounds that you made. To your own sister!" I yelled at him. I began to choke him. Squeezing the life out of him. But I regained control just after he went unconscious. I dropped him on the floor. I knew he was alive, because when Angels die, their wings disappear.

Sam, Amber and Dusk stared at me with sheer terror. I was panting heavily. Regaining control of my actions was hard to do. I looked at Amber.

"So… You still… wanna… go to AODA?" I asked with a lot of effort. She looked scared shitless. I didn't blame her. I was scared myself. I didn't think I was going to stop choking Mace. Sam started to say something when Amber cried: "Hell yeah, I wanna go. I wanna be able to beat the living shit out of Mace." The three of us looked at her, dumbstruck. I'd never met a girl like this before.

"Okay then. You'd better get a suitcase and pack your things. Dusk would you like to help her?" I asked looking towards him. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Are there any draws or cupboards that you'd like me to stay away from Amber?" he asked pointing towards the draws behind me.

"Yeah, just the top two thanks Dusk." she replied with a sort of friendly tone towards him. Anyone would think we were all friends for years, the way we were communicating.

"I'll just check to see if anyone is on the floor. We don't want another accident involving suitcases again do we?" I asked. They all agreed and I went outside. I shut the door and let my wings burst into dark flames reforming back into dragon wings. I sighed before turning them into dark feathery wings again.

"The coast is clear." I said pulling at Amber's suitcase. She watched in amazement as I lifted it up with two hands. I placed it next to Sam's case and waited for them to appear.

Chapter 14: Trouble

It was five minutes and they still hadn't appeared. I was getting worried. I decided to fly back to Amber's dorm to see what was taking so long. I opened the door to see that Dusk was unconscious next to Amber's draws. Mace had Amber in his right hand and Axel had Sam in his left.

"Dark!" cried Sam. She had forgotten that I was pretending my name was Mar. Even though it was.

"You!" said Mace in a dark tone. Axel let go of Sam who was now unconscious on the floor. He walked towards me. Obviously Mace had neglected to tell him about my little secret.

"You're going to pay for this!" I yelled as a dark aura filled my wings. I didn't care about the surprise anymore. My wings turned into their Dark dragon shape. My eyes started to glow yellow, my skin turning a dark violet, claws extending from my fingers.

Axel stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at me with shock painted upon his face. I smiled at him, giving him a chill down his spine. I was in control of what I was doing. But this time I wanted to kill them. Not only had Mace tried to kill his sister, But Axel had also tried to kill mine. And that was something I wasn't going to let them get away with. Unfortunately for them, I had the ability to learn anything I saw. I drew my sword in a fashion that I was taught by a warrior race. All of a sudden, Axel started screaming.

It took me a minute to figure out what he was doing. He was trying to prolong my attack while security came along. Sure enough, it came. And in large numbers. I'd transformed my wings so no one could identify me. I then grabbed Sam and Amber. I had to pry her from Mace's hands, which wasn't very hard. I teleported before the security entered the room, led by Noon, my father.

I'd only jumped from the dorm room to the suitcases. Luckily no one was around, so I placed the two girls on their suitcases and went back for Dusk. I couldn't leave him at the academy now. They'd question who I was. And so I jumped back into the dorm room. Noon was waiting for me there. I still looked all evil and Noon realised who I was, but didn't say anything. He was giving me the chance to escape without them following. I grabbed Dusk by the arm and looked to our father before jumping out of the room and back to the luggage.

"Dark, there you are. I—" Sam paused. She saw my form and immediately went silent.

"No time to explain." I said, my voice distorted. I grabbed them and placed their hands on my shoulders. I placed Dusk on the baggage and held onto it while I concentrated on jumping all of us from GAA to AODA.

I'd managed to jump from GAA to the dimensional field. The girls could fly on their own, but I had to juggle two immensely heavy suitcases and an unconscious angel.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." not waiting for a reply, I jumped the rest of the way to AODA. I placed the cases on the floor in front of each bed and headed back.

I jumped back in the nick of time. A drake was about to attack Amber when I jumped in between them and cut the drake in half. The sword started shining in my hand glad to be back in the grip of its master.

"Nice sword." said Amber with admiration. Then Sam screamed.

"Oh no. I forgot the sword Dawn gave me. Dark, can you please get it for me?" she asked. I growled a little, Sheathed my sword and stared at her. She looked frightened, like I might go rabid. I sighed and my transformation went dead. I looked normal again. My wings were still that dark feathery form I loved. I smiled at her and jumped back to Sam's dorm room where the sword lay on the bed, obviously there so she wouldn't forget it. Irony is common in my generation. I grabbed the sword and turned to leave when I saw Axel in the doorway.

"Nice sword." he said bluntly. I looked at him he had a sword of his own. It was a foot longer than Sam's. The blade was black.

"But isn't the blade colouring of that sword a girl's colour?" He asked looking at the pink blade.

"It's for my sister." I answered, my voice a little distorted. I cleared my throat and asked:

"What about yours? Isn't that meant for boys?" I asked, meaning for him to make the first move. He smiled at me.

"I guess I can't give it to you then can I?" he replied trying to do the same.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Axel!" I said, sheathing my sword. Axel noticed this.

"Big mistake." he said, charging me. He took the swing, but I jumped behind him.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Jumping is easy if you have magic inside of you." I said, teasing him.

"I've gotta go. Amber's probably waiting for me." I said with a smile on my face. I knew that he liked Amber. He loved her in fact. But he tried to kill Sam and I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.

"Where is Amber?" he asked, the temper rising in his voice.

"Well, if she hasn't gotten tired, she's fine. But if she has exhausted herself, then she might be in another dimension. Who knows?" I answered. He looked confused at the answer. Obviously he didn't know what I was talking about.

"See you. I gotta jump." I said. I waved at him as if he were a friend. This made him go insane. I smiled as I jumped to AODA while there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

I ended up in Amber's room. She was lying on her bed, asleep. I don't know what came over me but I went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Rest now my dear. For you've had a very trying day." I whispered in her ear.

"Dark?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Sam lying in her bed also. She wasn't wearing anything under the covers. I could tell because she never wore anything in bed.

"Hey Sam. I said. I was suddenly exhausted. Seeing them in their beds made me want to crawl into mine. I walked over to her to lean her sword against her chest of draws. I took the first step and tripped. I landed on her bed and shuffled around to try to get up. She curled up to get out of my way as I fixed myself up.

"Sorry Sam." I said.

"Tripped."

"It's okay Dark. I saw you stumble." she said. I grabbed her bed sheets and placed them over her neatly, trying to make her more comfortable.

"Thanks." she said groggily. I asked her if she needed anything. I got her a glass of water. I also got Amber one for when she woke up. After being chocked, she'd be very thirsty.

"Hey Dark?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where's Dawn?" I thought about telling her now, but decided against it. I'd see her tomorrow; with my original wings.

"He's on a mission. He won't be back until late tonight." I answered.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes you will." I said. Then I walked up to her and, like Amber gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Samantha Grimm." I said. She opened her eyes wide.

"How'd you know my full and last name?" she asked, sounding wide awake.

"Your brother told me." I answered coolly.

"Oh…O.K. Good night Dark Wing." She replied chuckling.

"Good night Samantha." I said.

"And goodbye." I said after she was asleep.

Chapter 15: The truth

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my face. I hated when it did that. I'd forgotten to close the curtain. I exited my room after getting dressed and fixing my hair. I went to the pond and looked at my reflection.

"Good morning Mar." A familiar voice called up to me. I looked up to see Nuke standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Master Nuke." I replied. He shook his head at me.

"No need to call me master anymore Mar." he said in a proud tone. I stared at him in wonder. Since when didn't I need to call him Master?

He revealed a box he was hiding behind his back. He gave it to me and said:

"Congratulations." I looked at him with a confused look upon my face.

"Taking care of your sister was your last test. You've now been promoted to the Elite warrior of death. Now you can refer to me as Nuke instead of Master Nuke." he said giving me a pat on the back.

"Thank you Nuke. I said, taking advantage of my privilege. I opened the box to see a necklace with a symbol similar to that of Yin and Yang. Except they formed a football shape instead of a circle, and the tails of the comets went over their mark.

"I call it the Seal of Mar." he said.

"I named it after you." he added with a smug grin. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. While he was my teacher, I still loved him like a father. He was like an older version of Noon. Which I found to be a good thing.

"Well I'll leave you to bask in your own glow." he said, laughing.

"I'm still going to be taught, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. You're an Elite Warrior of Death. You're not the Angel of death yet." he replied with a smug little chuckle which I had come to enjoy. Then he walked off, leaving me to (as he put it) bask in my glow.

I stared at the water in the pond a little longer, when I heard Amber say something.

"Oh how I've missed those wings." she said wrapping her arms around me. I smiled at her.

"I wasn't asleep last night. I heard what you said to me. You called me 'My dear'." she said. Blushing a little, I looked at her. To see that she was looking at me affectionately. Suddenly, before I knew it, we were closing in to kiss each other. This was it. I was going to kiss Amber. The one girl I thought I'd never end up with. We closed in. Closer…Closer…Closer. Our lips touched, and I felt something inside of me explode. I started to kiss her harder. She did likewise. We kissed for what seemed like hours. Eventually we had to stop because we were running out of breath. I began to pant heavily.

"Wow… That… Was… Great." she said. I looked at her. I saw something in her eyes that I'd never seen there before. It was love. The same thing I was feeling towards her at that very moment.

I turned my head because I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Nuke. He was watching the whole thing. Amber followed my gaze.

"Oh my god. Whose that?" She asked, almost screaming it out.

"That's Nuke. He's going to be your teacher from now on." I replied.

Nuke walked up to me and nudged me with his elbow.

"Whoa, go Mar. Getting the ladies are we?" he chuckled.

"Shut up Nuke. That's not cool. Never in front of the love of my life." I said. I didn't know I'd said "Love of my life" until I said it out loud. I realised that now, she really was the love of my life.

"I feel the same way about you Mar." she replied. I smiled affectionately at her.

"Hey, I've got something to do. Will you wait here for a minute?" I asked, feeling a little guilty leaving her in the company of an old man.

"Of course. I'd wait here forever if it meant seeing you again, my love." I knew from that moment on I would be irrationally and irrevocably in love with her for the rest of eternity.

"Thanks honey." I said giving her another kiss. I didn't want to stop, but I had to see Sam the way I was. Not as Dark Wing.

I extended My Dark dragon wings and flew up to the tower where the rooms were. I flew through the window and landed gently on the carpeted floor, not making a sound as Sam was still asleep.

I walked up to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't stir.

"_Hm. Looks like I'll have to resort to extreme measures._" I thought as I placed my hand under the covers. She always woke up when I'd lightly tickle her stomach. Except that one time when she knocked me out in her sleep. Dusk laughed so hard at that. So much so that his laughing woke Sam up and she noticed me in a bloodied pile on the floor.

Luckily this was not one of those times. She started laughing in her sleep. Then she couldn't stand it anymore and she woke up. I regretted it straight away. She sat up instantly and banged her head on the low ceiling that covered the bed area. This made me slip and my hand ended up in between her thighs.

"Ahhh. Dark… What're you doing? Pervert. Get your hand out of there!" she shouted, not noticing my wings.

"Ow! Hey Sam. It's me! Sammy, Baby, it's The D! Come on, stop it! Ow!" I shouted. She was hitting me non-stop. I tried using some if the nicknames we gave each other. I called her Sammy, while she'd called me The D. Dusk didn't want a nickname. He was going through a "Maturity phase" as he called it. It didn't last long.

"Dawn?" She finally asked after ten seconds of painful slapping. I looked up from my shielded wings.

"Dawn? You're Dark? You were Dark all along?" she asked.

"Yeah. Surprise. Happy birthday and all that." I said. This wasn't the kind of reunion I was looking for.

"Now can you please separate your legs so I can get my hand out of your… You know?" I asked. I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"And if Amber asked what was taking so long for me to wake you, it'd sound very bad if I said that I was on my knees with my hand between my sister's legs now wouldn't it?" I said, trying to make a point.

"Oh.. Uh… Sure." she finally opened her legs and I pulled my hand back too fast and fell on my ass.

"What were you doing with your hand there anyway Mar?" she asked.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I tried to tickle your stomach but you scared me and I tripped." I replied.

"Now get dressed. I need to introduce you to your teacher." I said bluntly.

"Um… Okay." she said. I could tell that she was wondering why I was being so cold to her all of a sudden. Then Sam drew her attention to my neck and saw my seal.

"That's a pretty necklace Mar." she said.

"It's called the Seal of Mar." I said coldly again. What was going on with me? Why was I talking to Sam like this? It couldn't have been because of the hand accident. If anyone should be cold from that, it should be Sam. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry Sam. Something's wrong with me. I don't mean to be cold, it's just... I guess I'm not a morning person... And it's taken me all this time to realise it." I heard sounds coming from outside and the clanging of sticks was unmistakable. Nuke had begun training Amber earlier than planned. With a sigh, I looked back to my sister.

"Sam. Can you get dressed and meet us by the pond?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer I Jumped out of the window and spread my wings, flying towards my love.

Chapter 16: Love hurts

"Hah, I got you Nuke." said Amber. Feeling more confident, she took another swing, using the staff Nuke had given her. He blocked it and gave three hits to her thighs. I was watching from the roof tops. I saw the pain go through her thighs as the staff made contact with her.

"That's nice Amber, but don't get too confident." he said smiling a smile I saw way too often. He was getting over confident, himself.

"Amber, study his movements." I called. I could see that she was new to weapons. She looked at me with a cold stare.

"Do you wanna try and hit this guy? He's fast as hell." she said holding the staff out to me. I sighed and flew down to her. I grabbed the staff she held, thanked her and said to watch closely.

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" I suggested. They both stared at me with confusion.

"How about… Me and Amber, against Nuke and Sam?" I said. I handed Amber my staff.

"Or better yet, why not all three of you against me?" I smirked as Sam landed next to Amber.

"What'd I miss?" she asked. Amber told her my plan to challenge all of them at once. She stared at me dumbstruck.

"Do you seriously plan to go against all of us?" she asked sceptically. I nodded my head, signifying that I did plan to go against them. She smiled at me. I didn't like where this was going.

"I'm teaming up with Mar." she said. I was shocked. She never teamed up with me except when fighting Mace or some other student wanting to insult me.

"You can't be serious?" I asked. She looked at me and stared hard.

"I'm dead serious Mar." she replied. She grabbed Nuke's staff. I smiled at her. I missed her so much these past four months, I couldn't bear to argue with her.

We faced off against Nuke and Amber. I had Nuke while Sam had Amber. I ran straight for my opponent, Sam mimicking my moves. As I prepared to strike Nuke who was standing there scared out of his wits (He couldn't believe how fast I'd gotten), I saw Sam's staff head straight towards me.

"_Sneak attach hey? Pretend to side with me and then double-cross me. Clever, but not clever enough Sam._" I ducked as her staff went flying past where my head was. Nuke decided to attack at that moment, choosing his actions carefully. "_The old fool._" I said to myself as I directed his attack into Sam's staff. There was a loud crash as feathers went all over the place. Then I saw Amber of all people attack from the air. But she wasn't thinking. She dove down to try to hit me in this one attack. She didn't know that this would kill her if she couldn't pull out of the dive fast enough.

I thought of what I could do to prevent this from happening. I went through possible motions I could use to keep her alive at lightning fast speed. Finally, I found the move I was looking for. I jumped up, doing a flip. Amber was closing in as I did this. I managed to flip fast enough to kick her staff out of her hands with the back of my foot and catch her in my arms as she collided into me.

There was a cloud of dust where we landed. Sam and Nuke were calling out to me and Amber. The dust cleared and they saw the sight before them. Amber was lying on top of me, unconscious. My wings were broken; I was lying on one of my wing blades. It was protruding through my shoulder. My other wing was sticking through Amber's left one. That was how mine broke. I landed on my left wing and broke it, while my right wing broke when it impaled Amber's. I started to fade in and out of consciousness. The fact that I'd hurt Amber like this made me dizzy. I realised that I should have flown up to her. That way she would have pulled out of her dive well before she was in danger of crashing. As I thought of this, I slowly closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was Sam shouting at me, asking if I was okay. Then she looked at the scene. I became dead to Heaven.

Chapter 17: Directive

I woke with a start. The last thing I remember was Amber coming right at me with her staff.

"JESUS, FUCK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I sat up as I said this and banged my head on the roof of the bed cubicle.

"Ow, Fuck." I said, rubbing my head.

"Hey, calm down. You're okay." said a familiar voice from next to the bed. I turned to see Sam sitting in a chair. She was covered in dust from the training-grounds outside. As I saw her face, I saw all the things that happened to me and Amber: My wings being broken, the wing blade through my shoulder, Amber's impaled wing, which was due to my own wing being broken.

"Amber!" I said, trying to get up. But Sam placed her finger in my shoulder where my wing blade had been.

"GAAAAAH!" I shouted. Sam shrank away. She hadn't expected me to actually feel the pain from the wound.

"Oh my god, sorry Mar. I'll get you something to help with the pain." she said while she left the room. I waited ten seconds before I stopped shouting. I'd faked the whole thing. She was going to make sure I didn't see Amber. For what reason I didn't know why. But I had to see her; I had to know how she was.

I stalked past the medical cabinet. I knew it would take some time before Sam found the right vial of pills to stop the pain. Sam was gifted in a lot of things, but medical stuff wasn't one of them.

I approached Amber's door when Sam ran straight towards me.

"No, don't open the door Mar. You don't want to go in there." She called as I turned the knob. After hearing that, I couldn't stop. I had to find out what was wrong with Amber.

I opened the door to find that she wasn't there. Her room was empty.

"What the?" I said as Sam caught up with me. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sam!" I said coldly. I could hear the distortion in my voice coming to its full strength.

"Where is Amber?" I asked, making her cringe. She began to cry hard and she put her arms around me.

"Amber's been taken away by Mace and Axel." she said, trying to keep herself from blubbering too much.

"WHAT?" I shouted, with pure rage flowing through my voice. As I was about to ask how they found us, Nuke appeared with a deep sorrow painted on his face.

"They followed me back from the market. They saw the AODA lettering on my robe and realised that I went here." he said. I remembered telling Mace about AODA. I just mentioned the letters, but that was enough. All of a sudden, I jumped. I jumped in Amber's dorm room. Her room mate, Anna, was just getting out of the shower when she saw me.

"Ahhh. Get out of here you pervert." she shouted throwing a ball at me. I caught it with my hand. I didn't have time for this.

"Where is Amber?" I asked. Anna noticed the distortion in my voice and knew instantly who I was.

"Dawn, is that you?" She asked. I grew mad and my skin turned purple. My nails turned into claws and my eyes went yellow as before, when I was last here.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I asked getting impatient. Anna squealed at me. I'd never treated her like this. Of all the people who went to this academy, she was one of the few that didn't make fun of my wings.

"I saw Mace and Axel dragging her to the stadium a few minutes ago. Dawn, is that really you?" she asked. I smiled at her, acknowledging her question. She smiled at me. Anna had a crush on me before I disappeared. She was the type of girl I'd have gone out with. But the fact that she was Amber's roommate, was the reason why I didn't acknowledge her.

"Thank you Anna." I said, calming myself down. My body changed back to it's regular form. But my voice didn't change. Neither did my eyes.

"I have to save Amber. I think she's in danger. If you want to come with me, you better get dressed, and quickly. I don't have much time." I said. What was it with me and taking people with me wherever I went?

She put on some clothes, not minding that I was in the room seeing her naked. The fact that I wasn't looking below her neck made her feel more comfortable.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said.

"Hold on, this is going to hurt a little." I said as she grabbed my shoulder. We jumped from the dorm room to the stadium in an instant. I saw Mace and Axel with bats in their hands. I could smell blood in the air. I went insane at that instant. I looked down to see that Amber's wings were broken in three different places… each. Her leg was broken too and a sword sticking through the open wound I'd made earlier that day.

My body went wild. Holes began to form in my wings. My skin went black as the night sky without any stars. My claws weren't claws anymore. They had become talons. My eyes were glowing a bright yellow; Almost white. A dark Aura surrounded me before it went out completely. My body started smoking. Then dark purple flames formed around me, replacing my Aura.

While all this was happening, Axel raised his sword in the air. He was preparing to cut off Amber's good wing. I snapped.

"FINAL FLASH!" I shouted. Using Vegeta's greatest technique. Axel stopped what he was doing, and turned to see me firing the energy wave at him. He grabbed Amber, not noticing her wing being ripped off by the sword in the ground. She screamed in agony.

I snapped. I took off to the sky. I didn't need my wings to fly. I was levitating in the air, almost as in I were standing on solid ground. Mace had joined in the escape. They were both running away. I couldn't let that happen. I jumped right in front of Axel and punched him right in the gut. He bent forward and threw up blood. I then went behind him and started choking him from behind. Axel dropped Amber and Mace caught her in mid air.

"You're…A…Fool." Axel said trying to get some breath in.

"Don't bother talking. You're only running out of breath faster." I said. He noticed the distortion in my voice and began to scream with fear.

Mace came up in front of us and held Amber by the throat. Axel was unconscious by now.

"Let him go or Amber bites the dust." He ordered. I now had Axel in one hand. I was grappling his throat.

"You're in no position to order me around boy." I said to him. Granted, he was three months older than me when I was a student in GAA, but I was several years older than him now. I was twenty five while he was eighteen.

"Really? You've got my friend, while I've got the love of your life. I think I am in a position to give orders…Boy" He replied. I showed no signs of letting Axel go.

"You do realise that the moment you kill her, I'm coming after you. There won't be anywhere you can run," I said. Then I jumped behind him. Catching him by surprise.

"There won't be anywhere you can hide," I said again. As he turned, I jumped again. I was right beside him. He didn't notice until I said:

"You'll die a horrible and painfully long death." He began to sweat. I was getting to him. He took a swing at me. But I jumped again. I was now upside down, above him.

"However, I might kill you quickly if you let her go." I said. He didn't know where I was. So I gave him a hint.

"Up here." I said jumping again as he looked up. I was now thirty feet above him, standing upright. I should have stayed where I was. He was gaining confidence as I went further away.

He began to growl as I jumped again. He looked directly ahead. I was standing there face as black as the night.

"Gah. Stop mocking me!" He shouted. I didn't stir. He kept on growing angrier.

"Tell me." I said suddenly startling him.

"Who is it you love Mace?" I asked. I wanted to scare the living shit out of him. I wanted him to experience fear like none other before.

"Anna. Why?" He asked. He really was an idiot.

"Ah, Anna. Of all people I never would have guessed her." I then looked towards Anna, whom was watching with amazement at my abilities. Mace followed my gaze and gasped with horror. I looked back at him. He stared at me with pure terror in his eyes. I smiled at him, and then I began to head towards Anna.

"Touch her and your love is dead." He threatened.

"Ditto." I said not showing any emotion at all to the threat. Axel was as good as dead now. His wings had disappeared. I dropped him from the air and let the ground do the rest. I then jumped behind Anna and grabbed her by the back of her collar.

"Don't worry Anna, pretend to be afraid. It's the only way we can save Amber. He's got the love of my life; I've got the love of his life." I whispered in her ear. I felt her sadden as I said that Amber was the love of my life.

"Okay. For Amber." She said. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A mark was left on the spot I kissed, but slowly faded. It was my seal. The seal of Mar. It was a sign that she'd always be a friend to me and my family.

"Thanks honey." I said. I lifted her up off the stadium and flew slowly towards Mace who was staring in shock.

"Anna, I'm going to disable your pain receptors so you won't feel a thing when I use you as a threat. Is that okay?" I asked double checking with her before going through with this.

"Anything for you Dawn." She said. I turned the pain receptors in her brain off, so she couldn't feel a thing.

"One more thing, I need you to fake your pain." I said she just winked at me. Anna was the best actor in the class.

Mace was waiting for us in the same stance we saw him in before I got Anna.

"You will pay for this Dawn." He said threateningly.

"Give me Amber or Anna gets it." I said coldly. Mace made no move to hand her over.

"Alright, you asked for it." I said holding her wing out and breaking it with a single twitching of my fingers. Anna, who heard the sound, began to scream, I almost thought that I hadn't switched off the pain receptors after all, when she looked at me and winked. Mace looked at me with pure hate. He saw that I wasn't bluffing. He squeezed Amber harder, making her cry a little whimper. I looked at her, pure rage in my heart. I wanted to crush him then and there, but that would cost Amber's life. And that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I bent Anna's wing backwards, she cried out with sadness as she saw what I was doing.

"That's it. Your girlfriend's dead." He said as he snapped her neck.

"NOOOOO!" I felt a force burn through me. It wanted to take control. But I wanted to be in control when I destroyed him and his surroundings. I healed Anna's wings and let her catch Amber as she fell to the ground. I was concentrating hard on Mace.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SISTER?" I shouted as he laughed.

"You…You monster… How…How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" I said feeling rage burst through my every being. I could feel my skin cracking apart. I felt unimaginable power.

Chapter 18: Retribution

"RAAAGGHHHHH!" I shouted as my body exploded. Bits of flesh falling everywhere. Mace looked at the place where I was. He didn't see me there. But he did see a big figure with hair like spikes, pointing in every direction. I was huge. Easily six feet taller than I was before. My hair was dark purple. My skin still as black as the night sky. I had no pupils. It was all white. My muscles were abnormal. I looked like a night black version of Broly.

"You Mace. I choose you to be the first of my victims." I said, remembering the first thing Broly said after he turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan. I'd visited many dimensions in my training, but the dimension of the Dragonballs was easily the most educational. I learned every technique there was to learn. And I was going to unleash it on Mace. I was free to do whatever was necessary to ensure the destruction of my love's murderer. But then, I realised that I didn't have to do this. I could go back in time. But I'd have to repeat everything that happened up until now. But if it meant Amber being alive, then—

"Dawn. She's alive!" I heard Anna say. I looked at her coldly. How dare she joke about something like that? Amber's wings were gone.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I shouted.

"Her wings haven't disappeared; her last one was torn off." She said, pointing at a pile of feathers not five yards away from them. I smiled. Mace was looking at Anna with disbelief.

"Yes. I faked Anna's torture." I said to him.

"Unlike you, I couldn't hurt someone who was innocent. Or someone who was family. But I will destroy you." I said as I raised my hand. Violet energy came from my hand. It started out as big as a table, but was condensed to the size of a tennis ball.

"Omega blaster." I said as I threw the energy ball at him. Mace thought that he could hit it away. But as he made contact with it, it grew as big as the stadium within two seconds. Mace screamed as his flesh was eaten away by the energy I threw at him.

Chapter 19: First assignment

I flew down to Anna. She had Amber lying on her knees. I bent down and straightened her neck. Then I joined the bones together. Or at least I tried to. I tried harder and harder, but I couldn't get the bones to knit. Amber woke up to see that I was transformed even greater than usual. She recognised me after a second. To my surprise, she raised her head. It wasn't broken.

"Mar? Is that you?" She asked. I was confused, how could she move her head if her neck was broken?

"How… Your neck… It was… broken." I staggered. She chuckled.

"Surprise. I've always been able to heal wounds Mar. Didn't you notice four months ago when you shot Mace's wings off, His hand healed after Sam broke it?" I recalled the day I left GAA and the fight. Then I saw that Amber's eyes flashed pink.

"You're a healer." I said as my colour went back to normal. My body stayed the same, but I was back to normal.

"Wait. Where are Mace and Axel?" Amber asked, getting worried.

"Don't get your panties in a knot honey; Mar killed the both of them." Answered Anna. She wasn't known for formalities when it came to her girlfriends. Amber stared at me. Did I do something wrong? Did she not want me to kill Mace? Does she hate me now?

"Thank you Mar. I love you so much. I probably wouldn't have survived if you hadn't found me." She said. I offered the both of them a hand up. I went over to Amber's right wing. Her left one was ripped beyond repair.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach you to fly without wings." I said smiling at her as I attached her wing to her back. I only just now realised that she was naked. After placing her wing on her back and attaching it to her flesh, I took off Axel's jacket and placed it around her shoulders, being careful not to hurt her. Her shoulders were too sore to be touched too much.

"Well, I'd better get back to my room. I've got studies that I need to do." Said Anna.

"Feel free to visit any time." She said again. We nodded at her. We gave her a group hug and I jumped Amber back to her room. I placed her on her bed and kissed her hard, glad she was back. She kissed me back not as hard but I knew she was trying.

"Get some rest, darling. We've got a big day tomorrow." I said.

"Why, what's going on tomorrow?" She asked, confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly without using your wings, or wing in this case." I replied. I loved her so much. I was lucky to have her. A tear fell down my eye.

"Mar, are you okay?" She asked, concerned for my well being.

"I nearly lost you tonight. I'm just glad I didn't." I replied.

We said our good nights and I exited the room.

"Mar, is that you?" Sam asked from the pond in the training-ground. I realised that I still looked like Broly. I quickly changed back, letting all my tension wash away from me. I shrank back down to my twenty five year old self, suddenly exhausted.

"Hey Sam. Amber's back" I said with a little effort.

"What? How'd you get her back? It must have killed Mace to let her go." She said.

"It certainly did." I replied laughing at an inside joke.

Suddenly, Nuke came within sight. He had Noon with him.

"Hello Dawn. Or should I call you Mar?" Asked Noon. It had seemed like forever since I'd seen him, though it was almost twenty four hours since I had seen him last.

"Hello Father. What seems to be the problem?" I asked. Nuke answered my question with something I wasn't expecting.

"We have an assignment for you.

End


End file.
